


Confidant

by somnolentblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, Developing Relationship, Ficbit, Ficlet, Multi, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: BB-8 hears all about it.





	Confidant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



> Content note: reference to past noncon/dubcon in context of the First Order.

BB-8 hears all about it. 

Poe loves sex, has a varied and vigorous sex life, and, well, if he steps into the Force tomorrow at least he and his partners will have enthusiastically enjoyed today. Finn's practiced at the act of copulation, which had been scheduled and monitored to ensure maximum physiological and psychological stability as soon as he reached physical maturity. Rey, frankly, had never seen the point, as the couplings she'd witnessed had never looked or sounded pleasurable or desirable, and she's always gotten on just fine with her own hands and devices. 

It's a disaster, and BB-8 hears all about. 

Poe slips out of the sheets when they're still warm; Finn's approach to bodies, both his own and others, is mechanical and rote; and Rey avoids them more often than she joins them.

It gets better, and BB-8 hears all about it. 

Poe learns to appreciate a good cuddle, Finn stops treating sex as a test, and Rey shows them how to best use their hands to bring her pleasure and her improvised equipment for the benefit of all.

It's great, and BB-8 hears all about it. 

They all have people to come back to, who bring them light and laughter amidst the darkness. They have sex, fuck, make love as they wish, when they wish, in whatever configuration suits them all at the time. They talk and talk and talk, learning about their pasts and presents, communicating desires and boundaries, sharing hopes and dreams for the future. 

It's the best.


End file.
